on board
by SerpentEmpress
Summary: on board the ship on the way to Neverland things unexpected happens on the third day hook/regina cora/gold/belle charming/snow neal/emma
1. shocking

When Regina,Emma,Charming,Snow and Rumpelstiltskin entered the portal they found themselves no where near Neverland. Hook calculated how long it would take to reach their destination and he estimated a week. On the first day Emma was like what the hell is this what the hell is that and Charming and Snow were like ''Dont worry I will always find you'' and Rumpel was like ''i miss my belle'' and Regina was sad and was moping for the rest of that day and hook...well he was just being Hook. On the second day it was the same but... on the third shit got real here is how it went

''blurghhhh'' Snow moaned as she vomited at the edge of the deck she was getting really sea sick luckily David was there to comfort her he patted her back as he asked her if she was ok. Gold was still depressed over belle and Emma was very very bored she had nothing to do on board she couldnt wait to see Henry but then she realized she hadnt seen Regina and Hook all day she tried looked for them until suddenly she heard some noises in the captain's room it was a weird sound but she couldnt make out what it was until a cord struck in her mind as she realized that Hook and Regina were frenemies and maybe they were trying to kill each other so she dashed up to the deck where gold and the two idiots were and told them to go to the captain's room with her Gold rolled his eyes while the couple chorused ''oh dear'' they ran to the captain's room and when Emma broke down the door she was absolutely shock they all had their mouths in an o shape. Regina was on top of hook on his...bed. When Regina and Hook saw their audience they covered themselves up with the blanket leaving only their head sticking out everyone could see the fiery red blush on Regina's cheeks

to be continued...


	2. the sexy beast

''OH GAWD MY EYES THEY'RE BURNING'' screamed Charming. Hook gave them all a devious smirk. They all couldnt get their eyes off Hook and Regina well all except charming which was covering his eyes at that very moment. Regina gave a very dirty laugh. She was ABSOLUTELY drunk she was waving her hands in the air and while she did Mary Margaret dashed over to her to cover up her breasts because she let go of the blanket constantly. Gold obliviously left the room while Snow and Emma wrapped Regina around the blanket to bring her back to her cabin ''NOO i dont want to go I wanna be with mah SEXY BEAST'' Regina screamed as she struggled out of the two girls grip when they finally got her out the door she said one last goodbye to hook ''SEE U TONIGHT CAPTAIN'' she said seductively. When they left to go and get Regina dressed Hook redressed himself in his own clothes and the flashbacks of that evening went through his mind

2 hours ago:

''Care to join me for a drink,your majesty?''

''Do NOT call me your majesty I am no longer the evil queen and I do not wish to be'' Regina snapped

Hook lay down 2 glasses and a bottle of wine down on the table he poured it into the two glasses as he looked at Regina he noticed that he couldnt see any emotion from her it was like she was wearing a mask. After a couple of glasses Regina broke down and started crying she was talking about daniel,her mother and Henry. Hook rolled his eyes he wanted to have some fun not talk about this broken girls problems so he stood up beside regina grabbed her two shoulders so she could face him and then he crushed his lips onto hers very passionately ''ooohhh lala you like it rough dont u captain'' Regina said as she bit her index finger seductively. Suddenly Hook grabbed her by the waist and slammed her down on the bed it happened so fast that she didnt even have a time to react the next thing she knew Hook was pounding her on the sheets

to be continued...

note: sorry guys i have to put this int little bits and pieces thats because i have exams coming up and i can only write fanfiction during night when im finished studying and im usually really tired but i didnt want to let u guys down so here is the second chapter :)


	3. its a long story

The Next morning everyone sat at the table in the room below the deck to have breakfast all of them except Regina who was probably in a very big hangover. Everyone was silent and Hook noticed that every now and again someone would look at him and when he looked back they would look away it was a very awkward moment for all of them. Just as Hook was about to stand up and say something Regina came in the room rubbing her head ''awhh what the hell happened last night I cant remember a thing'' she moaned Emma's and Snow's eyes widened they quickly pulled Hook out of the room. ''I cant believe she couldn't remember a thing'' Emma said ''Well I don't mind reminding her'' Hook gave a mischevious wink ''I think its for the best that we don't tell her because if she found out and got her strength to use magic back she would probably kill you'' Snow said awkwardly. After 15 minutes of bickering wether to tell Regina or not Hook finally agreed to not tell her when they went back into the room they all chorused ''good morning Regina'' awkwardly ''Why the hell am i wearing these clothes its full of filth'' she complained ''well... you got wet and blacked out yesterday so me and mom changed you into these clothes'' Emma said as she tried to find a good explanation suprisingly Regina believed it quite quickly. After breakfast Gold,Emma,Charming and Snow were trying to think of a plan to get Henry back while they were planning below the deck Regina and Hook were looking at the waves of the sea and the horizon Hook looked at Regina and could see the vulnerability in her eyes but it quickly faded when she put her mask back was silent there wasnt a single word that came out of their mouth until ''so who's this Daniel guy you all are talking about'' Hook said curiously ''Someone long gone'' she muttered she was still not facing Hook ''But who is he,love'' Hook questioned ''Its a long story'' she muttered again Hook could hear the tint of sadness in her voice ''I have time'' said Hook teasing her a little bit just to get the story of who the man was ''who is Milah'' she quickly tried to change the subject ''some from long ago'' he muttered back ''you gave me a summary about how Gold killed her but you never really told me the full story'' she was now facing Hook. Hook was pretty tense she was asking so much questions then he realized something ''How do you know her name? I remember telling you the summary but never her name,love'' he asked trying to change the subject again ''Hah you think I wouldn't know remember I've seen your wrist,LOVE'' she emphasized the word love when she spoke her sentence. Hook know that Regina wouldn't give up so he thought it would just be better to tell her instead of Gold telling her and making him the bad guy ''well here is how it started...''

note: hi guys well sorry yesterday I posted the wrong chapter so here is the real one now.I know it isnt that funny but I promise you in future chapters there will be some comedy


	4. overboard

''So she left her son what kind of heartless mother would do that'' Regina said bitterly ''yes she did but there wasnt a day where she didnt talk about her son'' Hook replied ''But if she left her son just for adventure and freedom that means she didnt love him all she loved was herself and the way you explained your story it sounds that she never loved you either all she wanted from you was sex and the thrill of being on adventures'' Regina sneered ''excuse me,love but who was the person who killed both of her parents and also killed her husband,love your the one who is incapable of love'' Hook suddenly felt guilty for saying that because he could see the sadness in her eyes ''WELL EXCUSE ME BUT I WAS IN LOVE WITH A STABLE BOY IF I CHOSE TO MARRY THE KING I COULDVE OF GOTTEN RICHES,WEALTH AND EVERYTHING I HAVE EVER WANTED EXCEPT FOR ONE THING...LOVE WE WERE ABOUT TO ELOPE TOGETHER UNTIL MY HEARTLESS MOTHER CAUGHT US AND RIPPED HIS HEART OUT RIGHT! IN FRONT OF ME! AND I WAS FORCED TO MARRY THE KING'' after that whole rant Regina was breathless she was breathing heavily she looked at Hook like she was about to batter him but instead she ran to her cabin Hook could see the tears in her eyes. Hook stood there unable to move as he realized that he and Regina had so much in common a few minutes later Gold,Snow,Charming and Emma went up to the deck. They all saw Hook who was still staring where Regina stood before she ran off. ''Hook? you okay'' Emma said a bit confused she waved her hand in front of Hook's face Hook wouldnt snap out of it so she slapped him he still wouldnt budge so she decided to push him what she didnt expect was him to fall overboard...

note: Thank you to all the peoplewho followed,reviewed or favourite my story it means alot to me :)


	5. sword fight

Everyone looked at the water below at the edge of the deck well everyone except for Regina. They couldn't see Hook in the water they began to panic. Before they could even think of a plan Hook was right behind them he was soaking wet he smelled fishy and very salty ''What the bloody hell was that for'' screamed Hook his eyeliner was smeared on his face. They all looked shocked at hook but before Emma could even reply Hook sprinted below the deck and went to his cabin. While all that shit was happening Regina was in her room thinking about Daniel he told her to love again but how could she when she cant even let go. while Regina was thinking about Daniel guess who hook was thinking about...Emma just kidding :p he was thinking about Milah he was also thinking about what Regina said was she right did she even love him. The next morning at the breakfast table everthing was absolutely silent everyone was secretly giving quick glances at each other finally Hook had enough he took out two swords and pointed them at Regina...Regina looked terrified so did the others but they were all suprised when Hook said that he meant no harm and just wanted to teach Regina how to sword fight especially now since her magic was still weak ''There is no way in hell I'm going to let you teach me and plus when I get my magic back I dont need to sword fight'' Regina said stubbornly ''well what if tomorrow we get an attack from other pirates and you still dont have your magic fully strong enough what are you going to do then,love'' Hook said giving Regina a mishevious smile ''ugh fine'' Regina grunted she picked up the sword quite uncomfortably because it was very heavy but as the minutes past she began to get used to it. It was crazy sword fighting with hook he was took strong for her and almost every time he caught her off guard

note: i am very sorry i just had alot of exams and yesterday i just graduated so woohoo now i have alot of time to create fan fiction and i think this chapter is one of my worst ones sorry :(


End file.
